


It doesn't matter (and yet you still do)

by Bacinaru



Series: Bingo Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Rip Hunter, Hurt/Comfort, RipFic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Bacinaru
Summary: Rip feels like laughing.By the way their kidnapper – Marcus – and his two henchmen whose names he doesn't know turn around to look at him irritated, it seems he really did it. Laughing, he means. Which, considering their situation, it's not very normal.It must be because of this that Mick Rory, strapped like him to a chair by a thick rope around his torso, wrists and ankles, seems to wonder if Rip has been hit on the head one too many times and has gone completely crazy.
Relationships: Rip Hunter & Mick Rory
Series: Bingo Challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	It doesn't matter (and yet you still do)

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x13, written for the Bingo Challenge of the group Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart with the prompt "Torture" and thanks to Nais for the beta-reading <3

It starts with a punch in the gut that leaves him out of breath. Then they hit him again, and again and again and again, till he feels himself choking and black spots start dancing before his eyes. It's then that they decide to move on to his fingers: they break all of them, one by one.

And yet he still won’t say a word. No sound, no complain, no scream.

However, when they stab his left side, Rip groans. When they grip the knife and rotate the blade inside him, Rip screams.

Someone laughs and someone snorts impatient.

«You know, I don't think your Captain will last very long» a smack of lips «but, if you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you go and you can help him, _Chronos._ »

Rip feels like laughing.

By the way their kidnapper – Marcus – and his two henchmen whose names he doesn't know turn around to look at him irritated, it seems he really did it. Laughing, he means. Which, considering their situation, it's not very normal.

It must be because of this that Mick Rory, strapped like him to a chair by a thick rope around his torso, wrists and ankles, seems to wonder if Rip has been hit on the head one too many times and has gone completely crazy.

«Something you want to share with the rest of us, _Captain Hunter_?»

Rip laughs again. It's funny, he can't help it. However he makes an effort to raise his head so he can look into Marcus' eyes, even if the blood that cover half of his face makes it a bit difficult.

«I'm not the Captain of the Waverider anymore» it's barely a whisper, the voice that scrapes his throat. There's just a pinch of resentment in his tone, because being the Captain of the Waverider had been all he had left, but this is not the time to think about it. His split lips take the shape of another amused smile. They burn. He can taste their blood on the tip of his tongue «and even if I had been, Mr. Rory will not talk. So go on, torture me all you want: you'll never get what you want.»

He's sure about this, because giving away the code that allow to access the signal of the time ships of all the Time Masters – a code that only a bounty hunter can have – would mean condemn them to certain death. And Mick Rory, despite everything, is not a monster.

«It's better if you shut up, English» growls the arsonist, his face a mask of fury. For a moment Rip thinks he can see some kind of worry in his eyes, but he's not sure. He's sure of nothing when it's about Mick Rory.

Marcus, instead, smiles. He grips his hair and pulls until Rip has the impression that his head is about to come off his neck.

«So you think he'll just let you die?»

Rip has his eyes closed tightly. The hilarity that had hit him just moments before is gone. He sighs, more tired than ever.

«Doesn't matter...» he murmurs, because it's the simple truth. Rip is not important. At least not more of the lives of the other Time Masters.

He meets Mick's eyes. His face is void of expression, but there's an intensity in his eyes that Rip would never thought he could read in them. In that moment it seems almost like Mick can understand him, more than anyone else has ever been capable of. And he doesn't seem happy.

Rip tries not to think about it too much.

And then, even if his life should end, would it be so bad? His family is dead and the Legends don't really need him.

Even if he should disappear, to the world it will not really matter.

Marcus releases his grip on Rip's hair and Rip goes back to stare at the floor. The wound in his side keeps bleeding slowly. He's exhausted. He wonders if maybe it's a good idea to close his eyes and just sleep.

«Well, _Mr. Hunter_ , maybe you're right.»

He's barely aware of the gun that Marcus points to his head and then a loud bang fills the room all of a sudden. His body jumps. It's an instinctive reaction. But it isn't the gun that fired. When, with a last effort, Rip manages to raise his head, he realizes that the rest of the team just arrived and Mick, free of any restrictions, is at his side. He cuts the ropes, but when it's clear that there's no way Rip can stand, he picks him up bridal style and takes him out of there. Rip thinks he should feel somehow embarrassed about it, but with his head on the warm chest of the man and the oblivion at the corner of his mind, he doesn't really care.

«You still matter, you moron.»

And maybe someday Rip will be able to believe it. For the moment closing his eyes is enough. For the moment, in that strange and embarrassing hug, he knows he's safe.


End file.
